Cien Escenas
by Kate Jane
Summary: Femslash. Han pasado cuatro años, pero Hannah no ha dejado de sentir que siguen en el comienzo. Oneshot o viñetas con o sin conexión entre sí sobre escenas entre Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones.


**Disclaimer: **Porque siempre se me olvida anunciarlo, pero nunca se me va de la mente. Harry Potter es de Rowling y la Warner, también los personajes y demás. Aunque, para mi cumple, si me regalan a Hannah seré increíblemente feliz.

**Nota: **La temida Big Dame Table o algo así, no me acuerdo. ¿Y? (Lo siento, la falta de chocolate... digo, azúcar en mi cuerpo). Para **fanfic100es** en Livejournal. Con claim, y todo... Nada más 586 palabritas pero algo es algo, ¿no? (No es que las contara obsesivamente, ¿eh?)

**Cien Escenas**

**1**

**Comienzos**

Quizá podría definirse como un retorcijón en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. O como un gusano atravesándote por dentro y una manzana atorada en el pecho. Mariposas volándole en el vientre y chispas estallando dentro de toda ella. Aire entrando a montones y saliendo antes de poder, siquiera, rozarlo. Calor en las mejillas y los labios curvándose involuntariamente, ¡es inconciente!

Frunció los labios; ella no quería sonreír. Quería simplemente llegar a Hogwarts y saber, saber mucho, poder usar la varita y hacer que una poción rosa silbara mientras ella decía "¡A punto!"

Sonreírle a aquella pelirroja definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Tampoco las manos sudorosas, o el corte de respiración; mucho menos el repentino jaleo en su vientre, como si las mariposas hubieran empezado una carrera.

Pelirroja, menuda y de amables ojos azules, muy grandes. Pecosa y de aspecto quebradizo. Nada en especial, seguro que era demasiado dulce para poder hacer algo útil.

Mirada tímida, ligero roce inexistente. Una caricia soñada y un suspiro que murió antes de nacer.

Sonrisa devuelta y más color. Rojo, y más calor.

- Hola, soy Susan Bones – y le tendió la mano, cortés.

Hannah la miró. Era blanca, finita y tenía el mismo aspecto quebradizo que toda la pelirroja; demasiado menuda. ¿Se quebraría si la tocaba? ¿Alguna vez se había ido con un soplo de viento? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no fuera así. No quería que Susan Bones se hiciera daño. ¿Por qué?

- Yo soy Hannah Abbott – y otra sonrisa desplegada.

No solía sonreír demasiado. De hecho, le criticaban a menudo. "Una niña tan pequeña como tú debe sonreír más, Hannah" No le gustaba sonreír. Era dulce, amable y tímida –increíblemente tímida- y quizá por eso es que sus sonrisas eran tan raras. Tan escasas.

Una risita de parte de la pelirroja y más color en sus mejillas pálidas. Más color del normal ante cualquier persona.

- Puedes decirme Su, si quieres. Es mucho más corto, y más bonito. ¿No te parece a ti, Hannah?

Demasiada confianza; más rubor; las mariposas volando a toda velocidad y la manzana cada vez más arriba, impidiéndole hablar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca, nunca había ocurrido algo así... Quizá el conocer a otras niñas de su edad tenía algo que ver. No sucedía a menudo.

Otra risa de Susan.

Más color, y balbuceos.

- S-Sí... Quiero decir... Yo, bueno, yo... Sí, eso creo... – De seguro ya pensaba que era una estúpida.

Risita. Más risas y más risas. Una risa cantarina, que se deslizaba como música suave por sus oídos y envolvía a la manzana en su pecho de forma seductora. Casi sintió como la atraía hacia ella y la cubría, la encantaba. Como si estuviera susurrando un encantamiento hipnotizante y ella fuera la presa.

Como si de repente hubiera avanzado un paso y estuviera a centímetros de ella.

Susan la miró. La pluma seguía en sus manos, el pergamino en la mesa, la sonrisa en su boca y la cabellera lisa, seguía igual de pelirroja. Exactamente igual que hace cuatro años.

- ¿Sucede algo, Han? – sonrisa desplegada.

No se había dado cuenta. Han pasado cuatro años desde ese encuentro en el andén; el de la pelirroja risueña y el de la rubia tímida. Ahora son Han y Su y hay mucha diferente. Conociendo a otra persona como la palma de tu mano, debe de haber una diferencia.

Han pasado cuatro años, pero Hannah no ha dejado de sentir que siguen en el comienzo.


End file.
